


Accidentia vero vini magicae

by Snarcasm318



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarcasm318/pseuds/Snarcasm318
Summary: Please don't think I'm greedy, (which I totally am) but could you do: 77. In vino veritas and 99. Magical accidents? For Gail and Holly, always Gail and Holly...
Relationships: Gail Peck/Holly Stewart
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Accidentia vero vini magicae

“I don’t know about this, Ollie.”

“Will you just trust me, Peckling? Celery is always right about these things. She just knows.”

“Yeah, but, like we’re talking magic…”

“Weren’t you the one who went to a psychic?”

Gail’s eyes narrowed, “I told you that in confidence and you swore on a dozen donuts that we would never mention it again.”

“I’m just saying that I don’t think you’re as skeptical as you could be.” Or as she wanted him to believe. Oliver knew his buddy too well for her antics to work.

“Fine.”

“Great. Now pass me the eye of newt.” Oliver laughed when Gail immediately went to protest, “I’m kidding, but I do need the jasmine.”

Gail looked at a few vials before handing over the right one. She glanced over his shoulder as the concoction he was brewing took a strange gray color.

“I really hope you’re reading that right.”

“I am and don’t worry, Celery said that it’s guaranteed to get you what your heart desires most.”

“Oh great. Now I know it isn’t going to work. You didn’t say having a heart was a requirement for tonight.”

“Excuse me, Little Miss Petulant Peck. We both know you have a heart, you just also have a brain that likes to ignore it. You deserve good things and whatever you want most, so this is going to help you get it. But only if you want it to. If not we can just forget the whole thing and go shopping for weapons and shoes.”

“Here’s the newt.”

“So wanna tell me what happened tonight?” Holly asked as she helped Gail into the passenger seat of her car. 

“I uhhh burned myself ummm cooking with Oliver.” Gail held up her bandaged hand as if it was explanation enough.

“What were you two making?”

“Oh some recipe Celery wanted him to try.” Gail’s voice was at least two octaves higher than normal.

“O-kay.” Holly said slowly. She gave her friend a strange look before pulling out of the hospital parking lot.

The car ride was mostly a quiet affair. Holly hummed softly to whatever was playing on the radio while Gail rested her head against the cool glass of the window. She was thinking about texting Oliver to yell at him for abandoning her at the hospital just because Izzie had gotten taken into the station for underage drinking, but it seemed like too much effort.

When they reached Holly’s house, Gail finally spoke up.

“Thanks for coming to get me, Lunchbox.”

Holly shrugged, “I couldn’t exactly leave you there. I don’t think the city wants to replace a hospital if you burned it down with the looks you were giving everyone.”

“It’s not my fault the doctor was an idiot and wasn’t listening.”

“Well you definitely made the intern cry and the senior resident also had tears in his eyes.”

“Well, maybe they shouldn’t let children pretend to be doctors.” 

“Come on Grumpy Cat.”

Gail pouted but followed the pathologist into her house. It wasn’t until they were in Holly’s kitchen that Gail remembered why she hadn’t been hanging out with her in the first place that night. 

“I thought tonight was girls’ night.”

“Last time I checked you were a girl too, Officer Peck. Unless there’s something you’re trying to tell me, in which case I support you.”

Gail shoved her laughing friend. “You’re such a nerd. I meant you were supposed to be with your friends.”

“Again last time I checked you were one of my friends too.” 

Hearing Holly say that Gail was her friend made her feel warm and tingly.

“Did you bail on them just to come get me?”

“No, it was already cancelled. Rachel got called in for a patient and Lisa is making a housecall for whoever she’s sleeping with this week. I was going to ask you to help me drink this bottle of wine instead but I knew you were with Oliver.”

“So I was your second-choice.”

“You are always my first choice but you didn’t want to join us.”

“Lisa gives me dirty looks for how much of your time you spend with me.”

“That’s just her face. I’m pretty sure she was born that bitchy.”

“I don’t know I’m still feeling rather unwanted. I think you should share your wine with me?”

Holly narrowed her eyes, “Did they give you any medicine at the hospital?”

Gail shook her head, “I wouldn’t let them.” Last time narcotics were involved she was almost attacked by a pink elephant.

“I’ll get the glasses.”

  
  


Still chuckling, Holly wiped tears from her eyes, “Alright, alright my turn: truth or dare?”

Gail didn’t want to move. She was stretched across the couch, and using Holly as a warm pillow. The now empty bottle of wine was on the floor beside them and over the course of the night she had made herself more and more comfortable.

“Truth.”

“What were you and Oliver cooking when you got burned?”

“Meth.”

Holly poked her in the side, “You’re supposed to answer truthfully.”

“A…” Gail mumbled the word against Holly’s thigh.

Holly gave the blonde hair a soft tug, “Try again.”

“A potion. Okay, it was a fucking potion.”

“I KNEW IT!” Holly fist-pumped the air.

“How in the hell did you know that?”

“I met Celery at the wedding remember? And I totally knew you were lying before. You need a better poker face, Peck.”

“I have a great poker face.”

“Oh yeah, then what was the potion for?”

Gail sighed dramatically, “I don’t know.”

Holly pursed her lips and tilted her head to one side.

“I really don’t. All Oliver said was that it would give me what my heart wanted most. But I’m pretty sure I didn’t want second degree burns.” 

“Maybe you guys didn’t make it right?”

Gail just shrugged, “Maybe. Alright. Your turn, Nerd. Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Lame.”

“You just picked truth too.”

“Yeah but I didn’t want to move. I was being lazy not lame,” Gail argued.

“Well, maybe I don’t want to move either.”

“There is no way you’re comfortable.”

Holly stuck out her tongue. “Just ask the question.”

Gail’s teeth sank into her bottom lip as she thought about what she wanted to ask. She was pretty sure she saw Holly’s eyes flicker down to her lips and stay there a little longer than usual. Gail cleared her throat and Holly’s eyes shot up and a faint blush tinged her cheeks.

“Did you really mean it when you said that I was your first choice?”

“Of course, Gail. You’re always the person I want to spend time with. I’d choose you any time.”

Gail had never been anyone’s first choice. Not Chris’. Not Nick’s. Not her parents’. No one ever chose Gail but there was no way Holly could be lying. Not with the way she was looking at her. Not with the amount they drank. 

In vino veritas. 

Gail was up and crashing their lips together before Holly could even process what was happening. She knew she caught the doctor off guard but when she started to pull back, Holly pulled her closer. She pushed Holly down onto the cushions, their lips moving together until air became a necessity.

“I’d choose you too.” Gail whispered when the kiss finally broke and Holly’s smile was wide and just the tiniest bit crooked. Gail leaned it for a softer, more gentle kiss.

She would never admit it, but Celery’s magic had worked.


End file.
